


Drabbles: Teen Wolf.

by Seli_Win91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Petopher Appreciation Week, Scisaac Week, Teen Wolf Drabbles Bingo, Thiam Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Win91/pseuds/Seli_Win91
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles sobre los bonitos ships que se encuentran en la serie de Teen Wolf. En su mayoría, serán ships gay. De igual manera, puedes revisar las etiquetas para conocer a las parejas que tendrán una breve mención.¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí!•Sígueme en Wattpad como @Seli_Win91.•Correo: fanfics.seliwin91@gmail.com.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 29
Collections: Petopher Appreciation Week, Scisaac, thiam





	1. "La charla"

Derek se encontraba disfrutando de un chocolate caliente en su sofá, cuando Isaac y Scott llegaron diciéndole adiós a su único momento de paz. 

“¿Qué?” gruñó molesto.

Los chicos pasaron de largo ignorando su comentario mientras discutían de la falta de sociabilidad que tenía su amigo Stiles.

“¿Qué opinas, Derek? ¿Crees que eso esté bien en él?” preguntó Scott.

“Eso es lo de menos. Lo que me importa ahora es saber ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? Deberían de estar en clase”

“Oh, nosotros nos escapam…” comenzaba a decir Isaac cuando Scott lo fulminó con la mirada. “Nos dejaron salir antes. A nosotros. Sí”

“No les creo. Regresen a clases, ya. Fuera. Estaba ocupado”

“Vamos, Derek, necesitamos tu ayuda” insistía Scott. “Stiles ya no sale. Se la pasa encerrado jugando videojuegos. Ni siquiera cuando le digo que le presentaré a algunas chicas”

Isaac asintió como respaldo del lobo.

“Yo no le veo ningún problema” contestó Derek parándose del sofá. “Stiles es un chico inteligente y tal vez, si sus amigos no fueran unos idiotas, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que él es feliz así y no es tan superficial para andar pensando todo el día en la necesidad de tener una pareja”

Isaac y Scott atinaron a boquear. Literalmente, era la primera vez que Derek decía más de cinco palabras en su presencia.

“Ya les dí mi opinión. Ahora, váyanse” gruñó.

En eso, los chicos se miraron y asintieron como si hubiesen pensado lo mismo y estuvieran de acuerdo.

“Espera, espera... ¿Tú podrías… Hablar con él? Mañana, quizás”

“Acaso ¿Me vieron cara de consejero?”

“Es solo que, al parecer, eres el mejor que ha logrado comprender a Stiles. Entonces, eres el más indicado para hablar con él” dijo rápidamente Isaac.

“Podemos ofrecerte algo. Pide lo que quieras” dijo Scott.

Derek pensó. Y bastante.

Habían pasado cinco grandes minutos de silencio, hasta que Derek dijo: “Una remodelación. Una buena remodelación en este lugar.”

“Creí que nunca lo dirías. Esto parece un basurero” dijo Isaac sin pensar. 

“Callate, Isaac” regañó Scott. “Aceptamos”

Y Derek los miró incrédulos. “¿De verdad piensan que les pediría algo solo por ayudar a alguien? ¿Y que es parte de la manada?”

“¡No, que va!” Se rieron nerviosos. 

“Iré mañana. Ahora dejen de molestarme”

“Gracias” dijeron al mismo tiempo que se iban.

Y a la tarde del siguiente día, Isaac y Scott se pasaron por la casa de su amigo. Y viendo por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles como en la cama, plácidamente dormían abrazados su amigo y Derek.

“Menuda charla que se aventaron, eh” susurró Isaac.

Y Scott atinó a asentir.


	2. “Beso de buenos días”

Stiles iba entrando a su habitación cuando vio una silueta en la esquina de la misma.

“¡Oh dios mío! Acaso ¿No puedes ser más creepy, Derek?” gritó Stiles.

“Vístete” ordenó. “Iremos a desayunar”

“Claro, jefe ¿Algo más?” contestó sarcástico.

“Mi beso de buenos días” gruñó sentándose en la cama.

“Y dale con lo mismo” bufó mientras sacaba un cambio de ropa. “Te dije que no voy a darte nada de nada hasta ganar esa apuesta”

Y se metió al baño.

Unos minutos después, Stiles salió tarareando una canción, olvidándose de que tenía a alguien esperando en su cama.

“¿Por qué tardas tanto?”

“Pues, uno que si se ducha bien”

Y sin tenerlo en cuenta, Derek hizo brillar sus ojos en rojo. Lástima que Stiles estaba de espaldas y no lo había notado.

Algo indeciso, Stiles terminó por preguntar. “¿Cómo me veo?” dijo refiriéndose a su vestuario que constaba de una camisa azul, pantalones ajustados y un par de tenis. “¿Demasiado idiota para mi propio bien? Espera ¿A que lugar me llevarás a desayunar?

Derek lo recorrió de pies a cabeza lentamente y solo asintió con una sonrisa.

“Te ves demasiado apuesto para tu propio bien” dijo acercándose. “Aunque creo que esto está de más” susurró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se unieran. 

Derek desabotono dos de los superiores y todo lo hizo tan despacio con sus ojos clavados en los de Stiles. Quería provocarlo y vengarse por querer cumplir con ese estúpido reto de Isaac.

“Así está mejor” dijo Derek acompañado de un carraspeo cuando Stiles quiso besarlo. “Vamos, se hace tarde”

“Maldito lobo” murmuró Stiles al ver como Derek salía por la puerta. Sí, eso dijo, Derek Hale saliendo por una puerta.


	3. “Ella sabe cosas, Stiles”

“Stiles, ellos son pareja” dijo Lydia a su amigo viéndolo limpiar el departamento de Derek.

Últimamente, Stiles se la pasaba mucho en compañía del lobo ese.

“¿Que ellos son pareja? Lo dudo” respondió Stiles. “Además, no han dado señales de nada”

“¿En serio estaban susurrando sobre nosotros mientras estábamos sentados a un costado suyo?” preguntó Peter.

Y Chris solo suspiró, abrazando más fuerte a su pareja. “Deberías de creerle. Ella sabe cosas, Stiles”

“Te lo dije” sonrió Lydia.

“Derek Hale ¡Ven, ahora mis...!” el chico comenzaba a llamar cuando Derek apareció frente a él. “¿Tú sabías de lo que se traían esos dos?”

Derek asintió.

“¿Por qué nunca nadie me explica lo que sucede?” suspiró.


	4. “Cortejo”

“Hijo” llamó Noah mientras veía la puerta con desagrado.

“¿Sí?” contestó Stiles desde la entrada de la cocina.

“¿Estás seguro de que ningún lobo o algo te está cortejando?”

“¿Por qué lo dices?” dijo Stiles acercándose hasta que vió lo que su padre miraba. “Dios mío. Te juro que no tengo ni idea de cómo ese ciervo llegó allí”

Hasta que recordó lo que Derek le había dicho: _Eres mi compañero. Así que prepárate._

“Llamaré a alguien para que venga y lo tire”

“¡No! Eso es especial. Es mi regalo de cortejo” dijo alejando a su padre.

“No me decías que no tenías a…”

“Olvidemos eso ¿Quieres, papá?… Y por mientras, yo... yo lo voy a cocinar, sí eso”

“Como quieras, pero no lo quiero aquí al volver” se despidió el Sheriff tapándose la nariz al pasar por al lado del animal.

“Maldición, Derek” Stiles murmuró después de un rato al pensar en cómo diablos iba a meter esa cosa en su cocina.


	5. “Indirectas”

Theo llevaba días lanzándole indirectas a Liam sobre sus sentimientos. Pero por más que hacía el intento, Liam parecía no darse cuenta.

Hasta que un día, simplemente explotó.

“Sabes, Li… Me gusta una persona, pero no sé como decirle que me gusta” dijo Theo mientras se acostaba en la cama del chico.

“Solo tienes que decírselo, sin rodeos, Raeken” contestó Liam hojeando un cómic que Stiles le había prestado.

“¿Y qué haré si me rechazas?”

“Te equivocaste, es rechazar” contestó tirando del cómic hacía una parte de la habitación.

“¡Que me gustas tú! Carajo” gritó Theo sentándose.

“Oh” fue todo lo que dijo Liam entrando en un estado de shock durante más de dos minutos.


	6. “¿El hijo de Peter se llama como yo?”

“Tranquilo, Chris, soy Derek” dijo Derek tras escuchar cómo Argent cargó su arma.

Chris solo bajó su arma y los miró de abajo hacia arriba. Sí, porque Derek no venía solo.

Había un muchacho de unos quince años a su lado. “¿Quién es él?”

“Mi primo”

El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa. “Soy Christopher”

“¿Te llamas igual que yo?” preguntó.

“Él es el hijo de Peter” y escuchar el nombre de su expareja fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo.

“¿El hijo de Peter se llama como yo?” dijo en total desconcierto.

Derek solo suspiró. “No debo ser yo quien debe decirte la verdad. Busca a mi tío en esta dirección” le entregó un papel. “Hay mucho de lo que deben hablar”

Chris solo pudo asentir.

“Nos vamos, Christopher” dijo Derek dándose la vuelta para regresar al bosque.

“¡Hasta luego, señor Argent!” dijo el chico antes de seguir a su primo.


	7. “Odio-odio”

“No la soporto” dijo Lydia a su amigo mientras se acomodaba en la sala de los Stilinski.

“¿Qué? ¿A quién?” preguntó el chico dándole un vaso de agua.

“¡A Cora, Stiles! A Cora Hale, es demasiado gruñona, es peor que Derek”

“¿No acaban de tener su primera cita? Además ya conoces cómo es su carácter. Así es ella, deberías de aceptarla como yo lo hice con Derek” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fijándose en sus labios.

Suspiró. “¿Y tú cuando piensas decirle a Derek de tu enamoramiento?”

“¿Enamoramiento? Lo que Derek y yo tenemos es una relación de odio-odio”

“¿Odio-odio? Por favor, Stiles, entonces qué significa cuando te trae el desayuno, te lleva al instituto o van al parque, eh”

“Estamos hablando de ti. No de lo que siento por el lobo”

“Literalmente, acabas de confesarme que tienes sentimientos encontrados por Derek... Pero bueno, espera ¿Qué haces?”

“Le estoy llamando a Cora para que venga por ti” sonrió.

“Eres tan pesado, Stilinski” negó.

“Lo sé”


End file.
